


Blind

by MelonMass



Series: Over a Hundred Hurts [1]
Category: Xī yóu jì | Journey to the West - Wú Cheng'en
Genre: Came from a prompt list of injuries and illnesses, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Never thought I could do this ship justice, Prompt: Blindness, happy pride month!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonMass/pseuds/MelonMass
Summary: Ever since that whole Wind Demon fiasco, Bajie pays attention.





	Blind

He wasn't blind. Wukong was quite insistent on that. "My eyes are just sore," he'd say, rubbing fruitlessly at his eyes. "I can see well enough on my own." Of course Bajie didn't believe a word of it. Not with how the elder brother stumbled around, calling out his name before. He might believe that Wukong wasn't _entirely_ blind, but he as well have been. Try as he might to push the other away, he needed the pig to keep him from running face first into any more trees.

Bajie may have been all too pleased with the situation. Maybe it's because he felt useful. He felt _needed._ Or maybe, _just maybe,_ he liked the way Wukong and him were linking arms. No, that was preposterous! That implied that certain feelings were there. Feelings that Bajie _TOTALLY_ didn't feel towards other men. He was certain.

The pig helped the monkey to a house they found in the woods. Let him talk to the old man about something for his eyes. Bajie listened in on the man handing over ointment while setting out bedding for the two to sleep. He over heard the old man tell Wukong to "keep his eyes shut until morning." He smirked at that. The elder brother wouldn't be allowed to pretend he wasn't blind now. "Do you need a blindman's stick, sir?" The pig teased.

"Oh, enough out of you!" Wukong shouted, though his face showed no anger or annoyance. Bajie laughed himself to sleep. In the morning, the elder brother could see once more. The whole house was gone as well, but that was besides the point. The pig paid closer attention to the monkey's eyes after that. As in, how and when he rubbed at his eyes or if they watered. NOT as in those eyes were attractive and nice to look at. (He would never admit that they truly were nice to look at.)

Wukong's eyes seemed sensitive. Dust, pollen, smoke. All those things had him rubbing at watery eyes. Although, none seemed to leave him virtually blind like the wind demon's hurricane. How horrifying it would be if something managed to blind him like that again? The monkey's incredible sight helped the group out of many a trouble. He could find towns for supplies or homes to spend the night in from miles and miles away. He could see through any illusion (although their Master never listened in regards to demons in disguise).

Then Bajie thought of how _Wukong_ felt about loosing his sight like that back then. Surely, he was much more terrified than he let on. Or maybe Wukong was in denial of that fear, which maybe was why he kept insisting that he _wasn't_ blind. But then wouldn't he have been more upset at the way the pig had teased about it? The monkey had seemed the opposite of upset. All this speculation made Bajie's head hurt. There was no way Wukong would admit to anything, anyway.

In modern day, Wukong always carries around a pair of sunglasses. "They make me look cool," he says. As if he would ever need anything to look cool. Bajie notices the sunglasses on when it's particularly windy, when the forecast warns of high amounts of pollen, when city smog is especially thick. Sometimes, his eyes still seem effected, as can be seen by the frequent rubbing at the monkey's eyes.

"You know," Bajie says, playfully bumping into the shorter man, "I think you look much cooler without the sunglasses."

"Psh!" Wukong playfully shoves back. "I don't need _you_ to tell me how cool I look! I'm fully aware I'm one of the coolest things eyes have seen!"

Bajie laughs. "Fine then! forget I even said anything!"

"No no! Please, tell me!" Wukong positions a hand under his chin and winks. "Is there anything _else_ you think I'd look cooler without?"

"Oh, don't you push it!" Bajie shoves the other's face away, which gets him a cackling laugh in response. He turns away, somewhat in an attempt to hide his own blushing face. "I just wanted you to know how lame those sunglasses look on you."

"You take that back!" Wukong pounces and tackles Bajie to the couch in a fit of laughter. Longma and Wujing watch from nearby, sharing a pot of tea with each other.

"Should we stop them from fighting or something?"

"Nah." Wujing sips on his cup of tea. "It's more like flirting than fighting. I'm going to bet they'll end up kissing in, like, ten minutes."

"I'm going to bet five."


End file.
